My lover, my victum ?
by XemoXemoXemoX
Summary: Beyond loves L, yet he wants to kill him, it is a war inside of Beyond's head whether he should kill the one he loves, or keep him alive, and love him. He doesn't want to give in to the loving of L. REVIEW PLEASE! Rated M! Yaoi, Lemon


My lover, or my Victim?

Chapter 1 : BB and L

Beyond was sitting in L's and his room, waiting for L to come back. Today was the day that L came back, from America, after solving a case against a woman who was very crazy in many ways, and had killed many important people.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, this is boring....L and Watari need to hurry, I'm getting bored." Beyond, sighed, and looked over to the side, away from the window he had his eyes glued too, to look for his jam. When he spotted his jam, he smiled and opened the jar, and dipped his fingers in, then started licking at the sticky substance. "Mmh, I love this." Beyond was licking his fingers clean when he heard a chuckle, and he jumped. He looked over to the person, L, and glared at him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Beyond. Did you miss me?" B nodded. L smiled and walked over to Beyond, and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Beyond blushed a little, and was going to look at L, but when he turned to look at him, L had already moved to a different spot. L was on the bed laying down.

"L, are you tired?" L only nodded, and closed his eyes slightly. "Didn't get any sleep on the plane?" L nodded again. Beyond didn't want to disturb the other, so he sat in his place, and was quiet.

"Beyond" B jumped and looked at the man on the bed. "why don't you come into the bed, and go to sleep too, you look tired too." L finished. B nodded and closed his jar of jam, then went to the opened area of the bed, and lied down. He looked at L for the longest amount of time, L was so calm and relaxed looking, it made B smile.

"L, if you are still awake, and can hear me, I love you."

"I love you too, Beyond." They both fell asleep, calm faces and breathed evenly.

When L woke up, B was still sleeping, he was shocked. When ever B and himself had slept in the same bed, B had woken up and left to go somewhere. L was happy that B was still there, still sleeping next to him, this made him really happy. L stared at B for the longest time, loving his sleeping face, even though it resembled his in many ways. He kissed B's cheek, and B murmured something in his sleep, to L it sounded like 'L...I love you, please....please don't leave me....don't leave me alone.' L was a little shocked, B was a little mean, and what not, but he had never heard B say something like this. Something not like him at all, did Beyond really feel lonely and want to be with L?

Beyond woke up to see L looking at him, and wrapped his arms around L's neck, and brought him down for a deep and passionate kiss. "L I love you so much." L for the first time for B's eyes to see, was blushing, and smiling. They had been together for a long time now but, Beyond had never seen this, and he was happy that he had finally seen some difference, in his detective's beautiful, pale face.

"I love you too, Beyond Birthday." He kissed the identical man in front of him, Beyond smiled and kissed back, but kissed with more force, trying to be the more dominate one. L slightly blushed, and feel back on the bed, not really supporting himself, Beyond fell on top of him, he then kissed L's neck. L moaned at the kisses that Beyond gently placed on him, he never knew Beyond to be so gentle, yet he liked this side of him, even though he loved the dominate, forceful, and somewhat mean side of him too.

"L I want to fucking eat you up every fucking night, of our lives' I want to taste your yummy body, covered in jam, and maybe some of your sweets too." L blushed a deep crimson, this made BB smile, he lifted L's shirt up, and started licking his stomach. "I love you L."

"I love you too."

"Good boy." Beyond got off of L, who gave the other a confused look, Beyond then gave him a sinister smile, and grabbed some rope. "L would you like to be my lover, or my victim?" L's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean, I would rather be your lover, then your victim, or I could be your victim of love. Which ever you prefer Beyond Birthday." BB only smiled a bigger sinister smile, his shinigami eyes glistening with pure lust. Beyond bent down over L, lifting L's shirt more up then it was already, so he could see his perfect perky nipples, he then bent his head down, kissed and sucked at L's left nipple while playing with the right one. "Ahh, Beyond. Please don't, not this early in the morning." Beyond ignored L's pleas' and switched to the other nipple.

"L do you like me playing with your hard nipples?"

"Ahhh yes Beyond, I love you playing with my hard nipples, it feels good!"

"That's good, you love to be teased don't you? You want to be fucked by me now don't you?" Beyond's eyes glowed a bright yet, deep crimson. The color change in his eyes scared L, it showed how much lust was inside of Beyond, and how much lust he was going to take out on L. L somewhat didn't mind but, the last time they had sex, it was really hard. L couldn't walk very well, and had to lie to Watari about it, he didn't like lying to Watari.

"Beyond, I love you."

"I love you too, L." He smirked and bit L's right nipple hard.

"Ahhahh! Beyond, that hurt." L slightly shoved B, which really pissed off the murderer.

"Don't you ever push me away, L. Now you will be punished, and I'm not going to be nice, not one bit." He yanked L's pants off, taking the boxers with them. L gasped, his pants and boxers, created a huge friction on his cock, making it hurt.

"Ahhhah!" L moaned, slight tears forming in his eyes. "Beyond I fucking love you!"

"I love you too, L. Also is that an apology? If it is then I might not hurt you, during sex that is." L nodded but, he knew that Beyond was still going to hurt him during sex, it always hurt when Beyond fucked him.

Beyond smiled a demonic smile. This scared the detective, it was a smile he had not seen before. Beyond continued to smile in this new and weird way, until L started trembling with slight fear. B closed his eyes, and sighed happily, he loved making L scared, he didn't know why but, it turned him on to see the other, shivering in fear, of his very presence. "L...Lie on you back now, or I will force my throbbing dick into you, with out preparing you." L shivered again, and lied down on his back, closed his eyes and waited for Beyond's next move. Beyond stared at L, looking at his naked figure, smiling when his eyes got to L's throbbing cock.

_**'Haha, my little L, is a masochist, I am really going to enjoy myself even more now." **_

__Beyond lowered himself, until his face was at L's dick, he then blew at it, making it twitch slightly.

Sorry SEX IN next chapter !!!!!!__


End file.
